thesemperhavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Archive Wing.jpg|Become a Lore writer|link=http://thesemperhaven.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Loku_Stal|linktext=Write the history of the Semper Haven for all to read. Contact Loku here Ebonheart-Pact-Header.jpg|Pledge your Loyalty|link=http://thesemperhaven.wikia.com/wiki/Characters|linktext=Bring your character into Guild Lore. Create your story now! leaders.jpg|Meet the Senior Officers|link=http://thesemperhaven.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Senior_Officers|linktext=Read about those who founded and run the guild Welcome= :Welcome to the Semper Haven Wiki! This website is a resource for the player community of the Semper Haven Guild. This wiki is used for storing information regarding characters, guilds, locations, art, and player-written stories. :Feel free to contribute your own fanon or character information to this wiki. It is our hope that this wiki will help preserve and promote the role-playing community in the Semper Haven through providing a neutral environment where all can add their own piece of the story without prejudice. Have fun! :~ The Wiki Administrators __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Wikia News= The Semper Haven wiki launched : After many late nights and long days, we are now happy to release to the Semper Haven community, the guild's personal wiki. There is still much work to be done, so please be patient as this happens progressively. Please take the opportunity to create your own characters page with full dialogue, backstory and details. Semper Haven Officers __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Wiki Policy and Disclaimers= :Given the nature of this wiki's content the Wiki Administrators have elected to establish the following Policies and Disclaimers in regards to wiki content creation, editing, attribution, and usage. Expectations for user conduct will also be listed here. All users and administrators will be held to these policies. User Conduct :Users and Administrators of the Semper Haven Wiki are expected to be cordial to one another and refrain from using vulgar or inappropriate language in their discussions. Users or Administrators who are found to be abrasive or in violation of any of these policies herein may be reviewed for being blocked from making edits or comments on the wiki for a duration of time. Repeat offenders will receive permanent bans from wiki contribution and potential ban from the guild. :Wiki Administrators will also be held to the Administrator Code of Conduct. Those who do not uphold the policies in this document will be reviewed for removal from the administration staff. Content Review :As a rule of principle, articles on this wiki will be reviewed and judged by their written content and not by the character of their authors. While users of the wiki may be banned for foul conduct on the wiki or elsewhere, their articles will only be deleted or edited if their content is deemed in violation of the following policies. Wiki Administrators who delete or modify valid user content without legitimate reason will be reviewed for removal from the administration staff. Extra-Canonical Contents :The contents of this wiki are almost all extra-canonical fan-fiction or fanon. It is not intended to be used, in any way, to refute or invalidate aspects of actual canon in Elder Scrolls Online and instead addresses areas left untouched by lore as a whole. As such, not all material should not be considered representative as confirmed canon. :All content contributed to this wiki must be related to the Elder Scrolls Online, The Semper Haven, or the related role-playing community. Content that is not related to any of these things will be reviewed for deletion. Article Naming :All articles should follow the established Article Naming Policies. Articles that do not follow the naming policies will be renamed by the Wiki Administrators. Vandalism and Libel :Any articles or edits that could be considered libelous or defamatory, or could be argued as harassment or vandalism shall not be tolerated by the wiki team or the Moon Guard community and will be promptly dealt with. Users who are found to maliciously vandalize others' articles will receive a minimum of a one month ban from contribution to the wiki. Repeat offenders may be blocked permanently. Journalistic Ethics :Information in articles authored by players (not in-character journals or documents) should be relevant and neutrally written based on facts and not on the writer's opinion. Articles that are deemed overly biased may be reviewed for editing by the Wiki Administrators to reflect journalistic ethics. Modifying Articles :Pages that are not dedicated to player-created stories or characters may be freely modified following the above rules. Player-created non-canon Document or Character pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an administrator. Content use in Role-Play :Semper Haven Wiki, like most out of character information, is intended to assist people in IC (in-character) dealings without wholesale offering them the solution to any IC situation. That is to say, while a role-played character can know information within the wiki, it is highly discouraged that a person open the wiki and say their character knows "everything" unless they are a historian devoted to that particular part of history. Many aspects of this wiki are familial secrets or parts of memoirs, left to the houses or factions that composed them. :It is the intention of this wiki to assist role-players and promote the accountability gained by archiving the documentation and history of role-play on Moon Guard for future reference. Players that attempt to use this resource as a means of "gotcha" exceptionalism through "meta-gaming" will be reviewed for a temporary ban from contribution to the wiki. Repeat offenders may be blocked permanently. :Role-players on the Moon Guard server are not required to acknowledge content on this wiki in their own role-play and stories. Players who attempt to "force" others into role-play without their consent while using content on this wiki as their justification will be reviewed for a temporary ban from contribution to the wiki. Repeat offenders may be blocked permanently. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| All images and content owned by their respective holders. The Semper Haven Wiki, its respective administrators assume no liability for copyrighted content. All content use assumed covered by fair use or otherwise used with permission. Contact the Wiki Administrators via email with questions, concerns or complaints. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse